


Time Travel

by Blueeyedbeta24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedbeta24/pseuds/Blueeyedbeta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If time travel were possible, Stiles would go back to the night that he swung from Scott’s roof and suggested that they go looking for a dead body in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

[](http://imgur.com/xwsW6Kh)   
[](http://imgur.com/1jliOZG)   
[](http://imgur.com/5dTdwZ8)   
[](http://imgur.com/YZRGOdK)

If time travel were possible, Stiles would go back to the night that he swung from Scott’s roof and suggested that they go looking for a dead body in the woods. He would completely ignore the intriguing words coming from the police scanner and challenge his best friend to a game of Call of Duty instead of searching the forest floor for the other half of Laura Hale. Maybe if he did go back he wouldn’t be here, listening to the beeps and whirs of the machines surrounding him. He wouldn’t be gripping tight to the lifeless hand of the most important person in his life. He would have never gotten his Father hurt.

“I’m so sorry,” the boy sighs. He’s lost count of how many times he’s said those words over the past few days. It still hasn’t changed anything. No amount of “sorry”s could turn back time.

Stiles hears the door creak open and he huffs out a “not in the mood Scott” over his shoulder. He spared a quick glance and his eyes widened. That’s definitely not Scott. He turned back around to get another look at the intruder.

Derek stands awkwardly for a moment before moving forward. “I heard about the Sheriff. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” The older man offered while making his way further into the room.

“Oh yeah, everything’s just peachy.” Stiles let’s go of his Dad’s hand and sits back in the chair. “They keep saying he’ll wake up any minute. I…I just need him to open his eyes.” He pulls his hands together and presses them to his mouth as his eyes begin to fill with tears.

Derek steps behind Stiles’ chair. He pulls his arm up and lets it hover in the air for a moment before placing it on the younger boy’s shoulder. He gives a small squeeze to insure Stiles knows he’s there, that he will be there as long as he’s needed.

 

Stiles mouths another “I’m sorry” mostly from habit and lowers his head. If time travel were possible, Stiles would go back and find away to kill Peter himself. That way they would have never been in the woods that night. Laura would be with Derek and Stiles would be with his conscious father. Stiles places his hand over Derek’s comforting touch and watches his father’s chest rise and fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic...well I guess it's a ficlet. I've written lots but I never post. I'm hoping to gain the courage to post some stuff.


End file.
